It is known for example from the co-owned published United States patent application no. 2011/0307208 A1 that sensors respond to a sudden change with a change determined not only by the change itself but also by their own response function. The '208 application describes a dynamic compensation of this behaviour of the sensor in order to generate results of the measurements in shorter time than would be possible by simply waiting until the sensor reaches a new steady state.
It is also important for temperature sensors to compensate for offsets caused by internal heat sources of the device. Such offsets can be compensated for by modelling the heat sources, heat flows and heat capacities of the device depending on the actual state of the device using measurements of the heat generated by the sources.
In spite of such compensation further errors of temperature measurements as performed by a temperature sensor integrated into a portable device can be caused by changes in the environment or handling of the device.
Therefore it is seen as an object of the invention to further improve the compensation for such errors and hence the accuracy of a temperature sensor in portable electronic device.